lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fíli
Fili and Kili deserve their own pages. Pippin and Merry have seperate pages, why don't these two? 21:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) : But they do have their own page. This is the Talk page for it. --Gradivus, 22:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, dude, that's not what this guy's saying. We need seperate pages. Like, for example, Fíli and Kíli instead of Fíli and Kíli. Sgt. Dynamo Jet (talk) 05:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I guess the guy's right. In Tolkien gateway, Fili and Kili have separate pages, even Elladan and Elrohir. - Darkchylde 10:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :"The guy" is a girl. 23:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I Agree. Separate. --Лев - черепаха (talk) 18:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :What a novel idea! And a bit more information about the movie characters, huh, guys? PadawanLilia (talk) 16:07, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Totally agree on separate pages Where do they live? What are the residences of Fili and Kili? Are they the same as Thorin Oakenshield's? 00:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I dont think there's any written lore about that, but they were probably with Thorin in the Blue Mountains. Elrantiri (talk) 00:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) How did you guys knew? How did you guys knew that Fili and Kili was Thorin's nephews? A little confused right now. 06.05.2013 may * *facepalm* ThankyouTolkien (talk) 15:21, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Read the book. It stands there. 18:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I don't know who keeps undoing the weapons section in the profile page, but all the other members of Thorin's company have their weapons listed to knock it off before I go to the mods. : Because too much non-canonical weapons are not supposed to be in the infoboxes. Move them below the Portrayal in adaptations section instead. In Thorin's page, the only weapons there are Orcrist and an axe, which he both uses in the books. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 01:06,4/15/2014 Hair Colour It says in the Infobox they both have yellow hair while only Fíli has yellow hair. Can anyone fix that? Kíli has dark hair. 02:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Ummm in the book Bolg is killed by the bear guy (I forget his name a lot) and in the movie Fili is killed by Azog and bolg is nowhere to be seen... Like at all TheHobbitFangirl (talk) 00:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC) They are talking about how in the book he has yellow hair. TheHobbitFangirl (talk) 00:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Removing Spoiler warning Just wanted to note that there is still a spoiler warning in the Battle of the Five Armies section; I would imagine that can be removed now since it's been over three years since the movie came out. No rush; it'll just have to be someone with permission to edit this page. Thanks! --Bitterhand (talk) 15:18, June 21, 2018 (UTC) The above problem has been taken care of now; can disregard. --Bitterhand (talk) 03:31, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Which brother is more important? Just one question, who is more important? Is Fili more important than Kili, or is Kili more important than Fili? LusitaniaCreator (talk) 01:14, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Neither is more important than the other, strictly speaking, but Fili was the elder and therefore next in line to the throne after Thorin, if that answers your question. --Bitterhand (talk) 01:28, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. LusitaniaCreator (talk) 01:05, March 6, 2019 (UTC)